


Stress Relief

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Pre-debut era. Jungsu is being annoying because he’s under a lot of stress. Heechul gets tired of it.





	Stress Relief

“And there's also...”  


“ _Jungsu_. Give it a rest already. Fuck, you're being annoying!” Heechul threw himself back down on his bed, growling slightly to himself.

 

“Well _someone_ has to lead this group!”

 

“Leading all of us to the madhouse! Give it a rest for five seconds will you? You haven't slept in almost two days, and your eye bags are so dark, people will call you a panda!”

 

“I can't sleep, dammit!” Jungsu yelled back.

 

Heechul propped his head up. “Why not?” he asked, calmer now that the source of all of the eldest's annoying habits was coming out. He didn't expect the flush to darken Jungsu's cheeks. “Jungsu, _why_ haven't you slept?” he asked again, his voice softening.

 

Jungsu shook his head. “It's nothing, just trying to get us prepared for our debut.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Heechul, leave it.”

 

“Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong.”

 

Jungsu sat heavily on his bed, burying his face in his hands. “Just leave it, please.”

 

“Jungsu, you're annoying the hell out of everyone, and there's a reason behind it. Just tell me.”

 

There was a soft moan that almost sounded like 'I can't' coming from the other man's direction.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Heechul, _please_...”

 

“Not until you tell me why you haven't slept.”

 

This was something that they both had discovered fairly quickly in their initial meeting – they were both stubborn to a fault. But when it came to sheer willpower, Heechul was far more advanced.

 

“Just tell me and get it over with, Jungsu.”

 

“There's nothing you can do about it...”

 

Heechul snorted. “There's very little I can't do something about,” he shot back harshly.

 

“I'm fucking horny, okay?” Jungsu finally snapped. “And I don't want to disturb your sleep, so I've just been staying awake.” He threw himself on his bed, using one of his pillows to cover his face.

 

Heechul couldn't help the laugh, even when Jungsu threw the pillow at him.

 

“I knew I shouldn't have said anything,” he muttered.

 

“Honestly, Jungsu, is that it?” Heechul laughed and tossed the pillow back.

 

Jungsu spared him a glance. “What do you mean 'is that it?'”

 

“Seriously, you're annoying the hell out of everyone because you're _horny_?” Heechul cackled.

 

“I'm glad that you're finding some amusement out of this,” Jungsu grumbled. “Like I said, nothing you can do about it, so just go to sleep.” He pushed his weary body off of his bed, trying to think of something he could be doing to benefit the group. With a dating ban for all of them in place, there was nothing he could do to get half of his frustration out. He knew that he was being annoying, he just couldn't help it.

 

“Oh no you don't,” Heechul said, sliding off of his bed. Since the rooms were so small, it was an easy matter for him to reach out and push Jungsu back down to his bed, then to crawl on top of the prone body.

 

Jungsu's eyes widened. “Wh-what are you doing?”

 

Heechul's longer hair draped over his shoulders, and an eyebrow arched. “What do you think I'm doing?” It was pathetically easy to catch the hands that reached up to push him away and keep them pinned to the bed. “I'm trying to make you pleasant to be around again.”

 

“Wha-” the rest of the question was swallowed as Heechul fit his lips against his only age mate's. Jungsu's eyes tried to widen even further and he tried to pull back, which didn't work very well, but it did get Heechul to break the kiss for a second.

 

Heechul sighed. “Jungsu, you're going to have to work with me here.”

 

“Bu-but...”

 

“But _what_? Make it quick, because I would like to get to sleep at some point tonight.”

 

“You're a _guy_...”

 

Heechul rolled his eyes expressively. “Oh really? Thank you for noticing. Look, this is just as weird for me as it is for you, but when the company throws all of us in one dorm with barely enough beds for everyone _and_ puts us on a dating ban, we're going to have to get creative here to not want to kill each other – which is what everyone else wants to do to you now.” They stared at each other for a long moment. “Will you just let me take care of your problem so I don't have to listen to all of our dongsaengs complaints any longer?”

 

The exhaustion only compounded the guilt, and Jungsu's eyes immediately welled with tears. “I'm sorry,” he muttered, half broken by Heechul's sharp words.

 

Heechul sighed and hugged his only hyung. “Jungsu, don't cry, okay? I just want to help you,” he murmured, softly stroking the dyed hair.

 

“Okay,” Jungsu said, so softly it could barely be made out.

 

This time when their lips fitted together, Jungsu didn't fight against the surge of arousal. Heechul was right on that point – as a bunch of teenagers and early 20's males, they were all going to have to get creative in finding an outlet for their sex drives. He relaxed into the kiss, experimentally threading his fingers in Heechul's hair. He smiled against Heechul's lips, feeling Heechul smile as well.

 

When the kiss ended this time, both of them were on the verge of laughter. “This is so weird,” Jungsu whispered, trying to keep the laughter at bay. Both he and Heechul had loud, unique laughs, and if they hadn't woken up half of the dorm earlier, he certainly didn't want to do it now, not with Heechul straddling his body and him half-hard. He rubbed his nose playfully against Heechul's, biting his lip against the laughter when Heechul scrunched his nose up. “Heechul, you don't have...”

 

Heechul shushed him with a finger over his lips. “You'd be too embarrassed to get yourself off with me in the room, you can't do it in the shower because you would wake the others, and you need to sleep for the precious few hours that we're allowed to do so.” He leaned down and gave Jungsu a quick peck on the lips. “Also, if we show them that it's okay to help each other out while we have this ridiculous ban in place, it will help them not feel guilty about doing what needs to be done.”

 

“Management...”

 

“Can take a long walk off of a short pier for giving us a dating ban. What they don't know won't hurt them.”

 

“And you're not worried about any one of our members discovering that he likes males...”

 

Heechul tapped him on the head. “We're shelving _that_ discussion for a time when we've both had a decent amount of sleep.”

 

“But we will have it.”

 

“Of course. Now, any other stupid objections?”

 

Jungsu smiled up at Heechul. Heechul smirked back down at him, one thin finger tracing the single dimple at the corner of his mouth. “Just a question.”

 

“If it's a stupid one, I'm going to forget helping you...”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Jungsu interrupted.

 

Heechul stared down at him for a second, then leaned up, fingers tugging at the hem of the t-shirt Jungsu was wearing. “Let's get this off.”

 

The t-shirt had barely landed on the floor when their lips met again. Jungsu closed his eyes, both of his hands coming up to tangle in Heechul's hair, angling the younger's head for a better angle on the kiss. His lips parted on a soundless gasp when he felt thin fingers pinching his nipple, and in what was probably an automatic gesture, Heechul likewise parted his lips, their tongues meeting.

 

With a low moan, Jungsu pulled Heechul closer, becoming an active participant. When they parted for air, Jungsu was tugging Heechul's shirt upwards, nipping at the swollen lips. “If you're going to help me, then I might as well help you at the same time,” he panted.

 

“Makes sense,” Heechul agreed. “It's quite logical, in fact...”

 

“Very,” Jungsu replied before he reattached their lips. He wasn't very experienced, so he figured that copying Heechul's movements was the best choice, and it wasn't long before they were both grinding their lower bodies together, trying to stifle the moans that could alert anyone to what they were doing.

 

He stilled for a second when he felt Heechul's hand follow the trail of hair from his navel, and then under the waistband of his shorts, then bit his own lip hard to stifle the moan as that same hand wrapped around his aching cock. His cock surely didn't care the gender of the hand that was giving it long, firm strokes, and he reminded himself to move, repeating the movement on Heechul's body.

 

It was only weird having another man's cock in his hand for a second, but that second passed quickly as Heechul caught his lips in another open-mouthed kiss and gave him another stroke. They stroked each other, Jungsu faithfully repeating each motion of Heechul's hands and mouth until he felt Heechul's fingers cup his balls.

 

His hips jerked off of the bed at the intense sensation, and he couldn't contain the moan. His hand let go of Heechul's cock just long enough to push down the loose pants the younger wore, then he lifted his hips to drag his own down.

 

“Don't want to make too much of a mess...” he panted, and then placed his hand back where it had been.

 

“Good idea,” Heechul replied softly, rewarding the elder for his foresight with a firm stroke and reattached their lips. Their kisses became messier as their hands moved faster, soft moans filling the air around them.

 

Jungsu broke away from Heechul's intoxicating lips  to pant for air as he felt the familiar pressure build up in his body, until it finally burst. He knew he moaned, he just hoped it wasn't too loud, and his hand squeezed the head of Heechul's cock.

 

Heechul moaned himself, and knocked Jungsu's hand away to give himself the final few strokes he needed to reach his own orgasm.

 

They were silent for a few moments, trying to regain their scattered wits amid the harsh pants for air. Heechul reached down and grabbed Jungsu's discarded t-shirt, wiping himself clean, then handed the t-shirt to the elder for him to do the same while Heechul pulled his own pants back up, then helped Jungsu with his.

 

Jungsu drowsily dragged Heechul back down for a soft, chaste kiss. “Thank you, Heechul.”

 

Heechul smiled down at him. “You're welcome. Now go to sleep.”

 

Jungsu hummed an agreement, feeling his eyes slip closed and his body relaxing as he gave into sleep.


End file.
